


Just a Normal Sleepover

by lasagnabastard



Category: My Babysitter’s a Vampire - Fandom
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, M/M, my babysitter’s a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Benny stays at Ethan’s house for a weekend long sleepover. Things start getting not straight.
Relationships: Benny Weir/Ethan Morgan, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Benny jumped up the stairs three at a time, making quite the ruckus. Ethan heard him and opened his door, Benny walking casually through the doorway as if he hadn't just broken half the staircase. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the snacks on Ethan's desk. 

"Four packs of Oreos? Really? We're totally gonna blow through that in an hour!"

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want them," Ethan teased. 

"No, no, I'll eat them," Benny laughed, sitting down in the chair by Ethan's desk. He opened one of the packs of Oreos, chomping on the cookies and getting crumbs all over the textbook Ethan had open on his desk. "Hey, What game did you call me over to play, again?" 

"I found my Wii from 2005, and I just knew you'd wanna play it with me. Plus, I've got the house all to myself with my parents and Jane on vacation, so we can be as loud as we want." 

Benny gasped over-dramatically, accidentally inhaling Oreo crumbs, and coughing for a solid thirty seconds before Ethan came over and smacked him on the back a few times. "Do you still have Wii sports?" Benny asked, still coughing. 

Ethan laughed, "Yeah, I do, actually. You up for some tennis?"

"I was actually thinking bowling?"


	2. Wii Sports is Very Competitive

Benny laughed and stuck his tongue out at Ethan as he scored another point, making the game 40-0. Ethan rolled his eyes and kept his focus on the game, scoring a point against Benny while he was distracted. 

"What!? No fair!" Benny whined. 

"Blame yourself! You were the one not watching the screen." Ethan smirked. 

Benny pouted and returned his focus to the game, scoring the last point and winning the tennis match. 

"You wanna go again? Continue your streak of losing, eh, loser?" Benny teased. 

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get us some snacks. You fight Matt, or something." Ethan walked into the kitchen, his Wiimote dangling from its wrist strap. 

Benny played against Matt, the supposed strongest NPC in the game, Ethan's jaw dropping as he walked back into the room to a victory screen. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool," Benny said with his hands on his hips and his chest out. 

Ethan chuckled and set the bowl of chips on the coffee table before adding his Mii back into the game. Halfway into their next match, Ethan made Benny pause the game so that he could inspect his Wiimote, as it wasn't registering any movement that he made. When he looked at the infrared light bit on the end of the Wiimote, he found a small piece of paper underneath the cover, blocking the signal. 

"Have you been using magic to cheat this whole time?" Ethan asked accusingly, turning to Benny. 

"That wasn't me," Benny said, holding back laughter. 

"You son of a," Ethan looked up at Benny, silently threatening to break every bone in his body. 

"OkAY IT WAS ME I'M SORRY," Benny blurted out, backing away from Ethan. 

"Don't do it again."

"Got it," Benny squeaked, still slightly scared of Ethan.

The two boys played for another couple of hours until Ethan suggested that he swap the disc for Wii Sports Resort so that they could play some different sports. Benny agreed, on the condition that they would swordfight to the death. 

Benny looked over at Ethan, "You're going down, shorty."

"Oh yeah? Well, say hello to my little friend," Ethan said, holding up his Wiimote. 

Benny gasped dramatically before turning his attention back to the game, centering his own Wiimote and swinging wildly at Ethan's Mii. 

Much to Benny's disappointment, Ethan ended up winning. Mostly because he actually had a strategy that didn't involve flailing around and hoping you hit your opponent.

"Aw, man! I so had that!" Benny whined, falling back onto the couch. 

Ethan laughed, sitting down next to Benny and undoing the wrist strap on his Wiimote, setting it down on the coffee table. 

Benny hung his legs over the arm of the couch and slid down the back, his head ending up in Ethan's lap, though neither of the boys cared. Personal space was never really an issue with them. 

"You look tired." Benny observed, looking up at Ethan. "You wanna go to bed?"

Ethan yawned, proving Benny's point. "I guess I do," he chuckled. 

The boys went upstairs, Benny grabbing his backpack from Ethan's room and heading to the bathroom to let Ethan change into whatever he was going to wear to bed. 

Benny knocked on Ethan's door. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, you're fine," Ethan said. 

Benny opened the door and walked into the bedroom, going to the closet for the sleeping bag he'd left there the last time he stayed the night. He unrolled the sleeping bag, grabbed an extra pillow from Ethan's bed, and got comfy on the floor.


	3. The boyes question their sexualities

Halfway through the night, Benny woke up. He checked the clock on Ethan's desk, it reading 2:00 in the morning. He sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep. After a while, Benny rolled back over and looked at the clock again. 2:40. 

Benny reached up and grabbed Ethan's hand, lightly squeezing it. "E? E, you awake?"

He heard Ethan grumble, presumably in his sleep, and let go of his hand, rolling onto his side to try and get back to sleep again. 

"Yeah, I'm awake," Ethan said, leaning his head over the edge of his bed to look at Benny in the dark. "What'd you need?" 

"Do your parents still have that air mattress in the garage?"

"No, Benny, you are not running that air pump in here at 3 in the morning. I won't allow it. Just come up here." 

Benny tensed up at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Ethan, even though they'd done that before whenever Benny would tag along on Morgan family vacations. But, in hindsight, those had all been queen size beds, not Ethan's twin size bed, which was significantly smaller. 

"Sure," Benny whispered, trying to mask his sudden unexplainable anxiety. He scooted out of the sleeping bag and stood up, walking around to the opposite side of Ethan's bed. He pulled back the covers and got in next to Ethan, turning so that his back was to his friend. 

When Benny woke up, he found that he had turned over in his sleep and that Ethan's arms were wrapped around him, Ethan's head nestled in his chest. He looked down at Ethan, peacefully sleeping, and couldn't help but think that he could used to this. Waking up with Ethan snuggled into him was nice. Too nice. 

"I'm not gay," Benny thought to himself. 

Ethan snored lightly, shifting in his sleep and grabbing at Benny's shirt. 

"Okay, maybe I'm bi or something," Benny thought. 

Unlike Benny, Ethan was shirtless, only making Benny's current state of sexuality confusion worse. (Un)luckily, Benny didn't have to worry about that for much longer, as Ethan started to wake up. Benny decided to play like he was asleep and deny any knowledge of them borderline cuddling. 

Ethan yawned, looking up at Benny and smiling before realizing that he was practically wrapped around Benny. His arms were around Benny's waist, his right arm trapped underneath his friend, and his left leg was draped over Benny's legs. He quickly yanked his arm out from under Benny and scooted back until he almost fell out of his bed.

Benny "woke up" when Ethan started shaking his shoulder and telling him that it was almost noon. Benny fake yawned as he rolled to face Ethan, smiling up at him. 

"You gonna get up?" Ethan asked. 

Benny nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right down. Don't wait for me."

"So, let me get this right. Your parents took Jane on a cruise and left you here?" Benny laughed as he shoveled cereal into his mouth. 

"No, they asked if I wanted to go and I said no. They didn't forget about me."

"Sure they didn't."

Neither of them mentioned the almost-cuddling in bed, but they could each tell that the other knew about it. Finally, Ethan snapped and paused their current game. 

"I know you know about the, cuddling thing." 

"And?" Benny responded. "I seriously don't now what kind of answer you want here, E."

"Why didn't you, like, move me and get out of bed before I woke up?"

"I was comfy. You looked comfy. Didn't wanna disturb your slumber, oh sleeping beauty." Benny teased. 

"Shut up," Ethan said, returning to their game. 

As they played, Benny constantly got the upper hand due to Ethan not paying attention. Ethan kept spacing out, thinking about why he didn't initially want to stop cuddling with Benny. "I'm not gay," Ethan reasoned inside his head. 

Benny won the round, flashing that stupid smile of his over at Ethan. 

"Okay, maybe I'm gay. But just for Benny."


End file.
